


Outside My Door, For Now

by HookedonCS



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 4x04 response, F/M, Fluff, No Dialogue, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookedonCS/pseuds/HookedonCS





	Outside My Door, For Now

She had not been cold when he offered her his jacket. It had been the scent of _him _that had drew her to accepting the gift.__

With a smile, Emma had stood still as she felt the heaviness of the leather fall onto her shoulders. She had also loved the way her back bumped gently against his chest as she pulled her arms through the holes.

How long had he owned this jacket? It couldn’t have been that long. And yet it was infused with _Killian. _And that meant that now she was infused with _Killian. _That thought had brought up even more delicious thoughts.____

He would have admired every inch of new skin that he was privy to. He would have cherished every second of every moment of being that close to her.’

Emma had never yearned for a place of her own more than she did then. Now, looking at the apartment door and knowing what was waiting for her on just the other side- knowing what she would be leaving here just outside- made that desire all the greater.

She turned away, turning back around to face him.

The way he looked at her… She never felt more appreciated or more wanted.

She’d never wanted anyone as much as she wanted the man who stood in front of her. The man who eyes took the time to take in every nuance that was her.

God, there had been too many times that smiles were a rare occasion. The way he smiled at her, she could live on it all night! And she could appreciate all that he gave her and made her feel. The night hadn’t been about snowmen or ice queens or petty fairytale thieves. Instead, it had been about him and her, and this exploration of something that could be much more.

Emma wasn’t surprised when he had turned down the invitation to come inside. Neither was she surprised by the little dip in her heart in acknowledging that fact.

When had it become so easy? Those touches, and those caresses? When had it become so natural and instinctive to fill the need of being that type of intimate with him?

She wouldn’t question it. She would enjoy it.

The feel of two hands? Well, it hadn’t mattered to Emma. Entwining her fingers around his fingers or caressing carefully the hook, either way it was him. And it gave her a thrill.

Did he notice? Could Killian see in in her eyes or in her smile or in her pull to be closer?

Emma was happy. Truly and unbelievably happy.

So when it was his turn, when Killian asked her out, the confirmation could only be given in one way.

His kisses were addictive. They drew her in and opened her up a little bit more each time. The way his hands found the small of her back and roamed unguardedly gave her a small thrill. Feeling his fingers make their way up her back so that they found her neck and then to her hair only furthered her need. It was a need so strong to be all the more close to him.

But she could play the part. He was leaving her wanting more. And when she held him close, her mouth teased once more over his.

Bliss. Stepping back and turning away, Emma could only describe her feelings as pure bliss.

She wanted more. One day she would have more.

Feeling his fingers as they helped slip the jacket off of her shoulders, she knew that one day she would have more.

It wasn’t hard to say goodnight. Not this time. Not when all she could think of was what a bright and happy future she could see now.

Emma twisted around, her eyes full of mystery and promise for another time.

“Good night, Killian.”

It was his eyes, and the way he looked at her.

Did he know how happy he had just made her? What kind of a high she was experiencing simply because of him?

She didn’t wait for the reply. Emma quickly turned around and opened the door.

His goodbye came then, sultry and thick as always.

Emma took just a second, a brief moment to look at him again. And then promptly closed the door.

These were new experiences, she realized as she learned gently against that door. She had been so closed off for far too long. That had been easy. That had been the way of life. And now…

He was able to do amazing things to her mind and her body. And they had only scratched the surface so far.

Emma couldn’t contain her smile. She didn’t want to.

Another time and another man wouldn’t have changed her. They wouldn’t have been able to make her feel everything she was feeling it that moment.

It was Killian.

And she knew that for the rest of her night, that that fact would never go far.


End file.
